This invention relates in general terms to inflatable structures, such as cushions and the like, and particularly concerns improvements in an inflatable structure for producing ornamental figures in low relief.
Up to the present time inflatable structures which are initially smooth surfaces before inflation have produced, when inflated, similarly smooth surfaces on which, if it is desired to have some ornamental figure, the latter must be printed or drawn, giving the observer the impression of a flat surface. If it is desired to have some three-dimensional allusive figure which is obtained when an inflatable structure is inflated, it must be separately provided beforehand.
At the present time there is no inflatable structure which, consisting initially of a smooth surface with slits, produces when inflated a figure or representation in low relief, thereby producing on the observer the impact of greater realism than a mere flat figure can.